dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Tionishia
Tionishia, or "Tio" for short, is an Ogre and a member of the M.O.N., where she serves as the team's hostage escort/guard, due to her immense size and strength. Appearance Tionishia is a very tall woman with dark skin, a single large horn in her forehead, and long flowing hair. She has fangs and possibly the largest breasts in the cast. She is to date the tallest character in the series, easily dwarfing any human. When on missions she wears a bulky suit of armor, which covers everything except her horn. Outside of her armor, she wears the standard M.O.N. uniform, with a long flowing dress-robe under it. Personality Despite her size and strength, she is very gentle and lighthearted. Tio is apparently somewhat sensitive about being mistaken for a guy, due to her size. She can also be a bit absent-minded, as she started eating some chips in the middle of a hostage situation. It's implied Tionishia may be Arachnophobic as she was scared when entering a house covered with spider webs.Chapter 15 Despite this, she has no problem subdueing Rachnera when she thought she and Miia were assassins trying to kill Kimihito.Chapter 18 While on a date, which she presumably never had before, with Kimihito, Tio she is proned to dragging her date around the area without minding the condition he is in for many of the smaller things she takes interest in such as clothes, candy, music and puppies. She would often say "Jeez" whenever she gets frustrated. She is quite fond of the clothes she wears especially ones which she deemed as pretty. She, however, self-conscious about her height and body measurements due to stores rarely having good clothes in her size. Tio becomes quite distressed when the clothes she tries on rip or are stuck such as a skirt she wanted to purchase while on her date with Kimihito and regains her happiness when he offers to adjust the size of her clothes. Skills and Traits *'Immense strength': As an ogre, Tionishia possesses strength far beyond that of any known being. She has shown to easily break through concrete walls.Chapter 11 She is also shown effortlessly holding down a furiously struggeling Dragonewt, who have been shown to be strong enough to easily overpower Lamias.Chapter 19 *'Intimidating figure': Due to her great size, Tionishia can be quite intimidating, to the point were even a group of villainous Orcs were scared of her. However, Tionishia herself seems to be quite sensitive about this.Chapter 11 Plot M.O.N. were first introduced when called in to to deal with a gang of Orcs that had taken over Libido Dojin, where Kimihito worked, while they were distracted, Tio burst through the walls and got the hostages to safety, she later returned and took out two of the Orcs while the rest of the team fought. After arresting the Orcs, the team came to Kimihito's home with Sumike for dinner.Chapter 11 Later when Kimihito caught a cold, Smith took time out from her heavy workload to "treat" him herself, leaving Tio and her group to do all the work themselves. While she stated it was to keep the other girls away from Kurusu while ill to avoid a viral mutation, she simply wanted to slack off. However, when she caught his cold, her coworkers refused to help her for the same reason.Chapter 13 The M.O.N. were assigned to apprehand Ranchera, however she escaped. Later on they tracked her down to a warehouse where Smith agreed to having transferred her to Kurusu's household.Chapter 15 Later on, when Kimihito was sent a death threat. M.O.N. were assigned to act as guads while Sumisu went on a "date" with him, she was meant to follow them stealthfully, however failed miserably due to her statuesque appearance. When Kimihito, Miia and Mero visited an aquarium, Tionishia misunderstood the fact that she could touch the Dolphins for that she was allowed to take one with her. Subsequently, she is seen holding one underneath her arm. She is later seen easily restraining Draco, while Ms. Smith files a report and reprimands the Dragonnewt..Chapter 19 Later, the members of M.O.N., excluding Doppel, decide to each go on a date with Kimihito after recieving a second threatening letter from D and in order to see whether or not D will appear while Kimihito is alone or with a girl. Tio was the first to date him, during whichs he dragged him around to different stores and various stops without minding his tired condition. She then goes to purchase new clothes with him and asks for his opinion on a skirt she treid, but gets slightly frustrated when he does not look at her. While he was distracted by her large bust, Tio misunderstood and states that he should more sensitive about her size. When attempting to try on more clothes, the got stuck, to wich Kimihito had to help take them off. This caused the skirt to rip slightly and her panties to be dragged off alongside them, showing her bare posterior. While embarrassed, Tio is mostly troubled that most clothes she happens to like are to small and tear when she wants to wear them. Kimihito offers to adjust her clothes to her size which results in her regaining happiness as well as gaining great amiration for him, culminating in Tio glomping him in front of the entire store. When Manako "D" was found to be tailing Kimihito during their date, all 3 members of M.O.N. attacked at once, with Tio lifting a vending machine and throwing it at the culprit, only for it to be revealed to be Doppel. Afterwards, after Doppel has explained her motives while being carried by Tio, Doppel asks if they all had a good time with Kimihito, which they agree to. Tio says she amires him for his good-hearted nature. Chapter 22 Trivia * Tionishia has a single horn in her forehead, like a Japanese Oni (Horned demon). * Her name is derived from her species name Ti'oni'shia from Oni that means Ogre. * At 160cm, Tionishia has the biggest bust of all the cast in the series, they are shown to be even bigger than Kimihito's head. Chapter 22 * Due to her size, Tio has difficulty finding good clothes that fit, as it seems even size XXXL is too small for her. Chapter 22 References Category:Monsters Category:Female